


Five Almost Meet Cutes and the One That Sealed the Deal

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: A Commendable Dedication to Academia [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Meet-Cute, Professor Loki (Marvel), Professor Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: What it says on the tin-- five times Professors Tony and Loki almost met, and the one time they did.





	Five Almost Meet Cutes and the One That Sealed the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> part of my prof au!!! hope you enjoy folks!

1.

Tony wasn’t the most traditional of professors. He had almost been fired from the community college he had worked at before for— well, a multitude of reasons. The least of which had been “accidentally” aiming the pumpkin launch towards a certain office in the Fine Arts building. Maybe bribing the students with a curved final hadn't been the best idea, but Professor Rogers deserved it.

But here he was now, on a tour of the next campus he was hoping to work at. Really, it was a miracle that he had gotten a job opportunity so soon after his contract expired. And after his last fight with Rogers making renewing his contract impossible? A goddamn power move from on high.

Tony liked the look of the campus. Nice open areas, perfect for outdoor testing, lovely trees to hide behind, just an all-around nice place to work in it looked like.

Of course, he still had to tap into the campus grapevine to see what it was like working there, but it seemed like an upstanding place to work. It was promising. He was practically hired anyway; this was just a formality.

“And here is one of the lecture halls you might be working in,” his guide gushed. Really. Gushed. Like it wasn't like any other lecture hall he had ever been in. She was really trying to sell this job to him. “They’re all the same anyway, but we try to cluster professors in the same area for lecturing so that they don't have to walk too far between classes.”

“Oh, nice,” Tony muttered, stepping forward towards the building's doors. “Can I go in?” He asked, turning back towards his guide. 

“Of course!”

“Thanks,” he said, already going through them.

“And that is why Tolkien is a bit of an ass, and why you’ll never read a fantasy book in my class because it all high-key sucks if not done right.”

Tony couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that, but it was covered by the rest of the class laughing as well, with varying degrees of sincerity.

“Any questions?” The professor asked with the sound of various people packing up accompanying his lovely voice.

Before he could get a good look at his face without him moving around and gesturing, the professor turned towards the blackboard and wiped it down. Now that, that was a good look for him. Broad but not grossly wide shoulders that tapered into a trim waist and ended in a delicious looking ass, Tony wanted to eat him up. When he turned around to talk to a student lagging behind the rest and Tony saw the face of an angel, he knew what he had to do. 

He turned and leaned outside the door catching the attention of his guide with a throat clearing. 

“Is there any chance you could take me to the office of whoever it is that has the papers that I need to sign next? I really think this place is right for me.”

***

2.

Loki hadn't heard much talk on the newest engineering professor, but that didn't surprise him much. They  _ were _ in completely different departments after all. So when he saw a group of people gathered in one of the fields east of Tubman Hall he didn’t think much of it. Being in California meant for many outdoor classes after all.

That is until he heard whoops and shouts as a buzzing sound alerted him to a flying  _ thing _ coming towards him.

He ducked just in time for it to fly through the spot where his head had just been.

He was too far away to see if it was the professor or a student at the controls, but he hoped it wasn't one that was trying to torture him for some slight he didn't know about. He thought he was quite good with the people he worked with.

He wanted to go over and demand to know what was going on, but someone stopped him, grabbing his arm before he could stomp over.

“Hey, professor, are you alright?”

He stopped, startled for a moment. He had been so hellbent that he hadn't noticed his surroundings.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said, shaking off the hand holding him back. He started for the field before tossing over his shoulder, “thanks for checking.”

As he moved closer, he could see clearly what looked like the professor reprimanding a recalcitrant student. 

“I specifically told you to keep it over the field and not to go over to the thoroughfares, and what did you do?” Could be heard clearly over the din behind him. Seems that a group of people had gathered around the fallen drone.

Some sort of mumbled answer was likely given as a reply to the reprimand because the professor then cuffed the student over the back of his head, then slung an arm around his shoulders.

“And that, class, is how you land a drone under pressure. He did that right at least.” Titters and laughs rang out from the crowd and then they started to disperse, gathering their things and leaving the field in ones and twos. “You all know your homework, I expect to see it completed at our next in-class meeting.”

Loki drew closer and closer to the dwindling crowd and finally recognized the professor— or well, didn't recognize him, which could only mean one thing.

The new engineering professor.

Despite the prestige of the university, it had a startlingly small campus and most, if not all of the staff knew or knew of each other.

He had heard good things from the janitorial staff, but the janitorial staff hadn't described his looks hardly at all.

Loki almost wished they had so that he could be prepared for the feast of the eyes that Professor Stark was turning out to be.

He was only human and that ass deserved to be worshipped.

He looked down at his clothes— rumpled dress shirt from gesturing at the board all day and old looking slacks that had seen one too many washes.

Maybe meeting the new staff member could wait a few days, till his good teaching clothes were out of the dirty pile again.

***

3.

Tony didn't usually frequent the dining hall, more one for getting take-out delivered to his office or packing a sandwich or two, but decided today was a day that needed vegetables that hadn't been cooked in a deep fryer. He wasn't overly fond of healthy food, but his new friend Rhodey had been on his ass recently about it, so might as well cave to a good impulse, right?

He walked into the closest dining hall and was immediately swamped by the conflicting smells of all the different options offered. The crowds and bustle of the students and faculty were almost overwhelming in the face of his usual solitude, but he could do this.

He could  _ do _ this. 

Someone knocked into him, jarring him entirely to the side and he all of a sudden could  _ not _ do this. No matter what Rhodey said.

He turned to walk out of the building when he saw him.

The hot English professor, whose class he had dropped in on during his tour.

He was standing in line for the “Healthy Option”, the healthy option being chicken and steamed vegetables. His hair was down and he was in a light blue shirt and khaki slacks. Not the most handsome outfit, but Tony still wanted to peel it off of him slowly. What? Tony knew what he wanted when he wanted it.

Tony didn't know what was worse— his near-miss of an erection in the middle of a crowd of students or that his crush likely literally had no idea who he was.

Rhodey had said that most of the staff knew of each other at the very least, but Tony honestly doubted it— after all they were in completely different departments.

After a long while, long enough for his crush to get his food and be on his way to pay, Tony finally caught himself staring.

Maybe today was a day for take-out after all.

***

4.

Loki didn't often go to bars. He didn't like drinking, didn't like large rowdy crowds, and didn't usually have the time for them in the first place. 

His old friend Verity from his own university days was in town though and she was one for “Fun Nights Out” so a college town bar was what was on the menu for Loki tonight.

Sadly, it seemed like it was on the menu for many other college-goers as well.

“Verity, are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else for the evening? Somewhere less crowded for instance?” He asked.

“Nonsense!” She crowed. “This is perfect. Brings back memories doesn't it?”

Yes, memories of holding back Verity’s hair as she puked into a toilet. Wonderful memories to dredge up.

“Of course, just—”

“Come on, lighten up,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Unless you really do wanna go? I’m sure some restaurants are still open, we can go check them out.”

Loki smiled softly. “I’ll live this once. But next time you're in town we’re going to my favorite sushi place.”

“Agreed.”

That’s when he saw him.

Professor Stark was sat at the bar with Professor Rhodes, laughing uproariously at something the other had apparently said. He couldn't hear the laugh over the other sounds around him, but his face was bright and clear with mirth.

Loki’s breath caught at the sight. He lost himself in the lines of Stark’s face as he settled into a bright grin, lifted his arm, and patted Rhodes on the shoulder. 

“Loki?” Verity asked, worry plain in her tone. “Loki, are you alright?”

“Yes,” he blurted out, coming back to himself. “Just... saw someone I recognize from campus.”

“Student or coworker?” Verity asked the possible gossip just out of her reach.

He thought about lying but knew it would be useless. Verity could sniff out a lie better than a bloodhound.

“Coworker. He’s in the engineering department and I. I might have a bit of a crush.”

“No!” Verity said, smiling and playfully pushing at his shoulder. “Where is he?”

“I’m not pointing him out to you,” Loki said, taking a sip of his wine. “Then you’ll go and march over to him and give him the shovel talk, or worse.”

“Or worse? What the hell does that mean?”

“Or worse, you’ll tell him I like him.”

She scoffed. “Like that’s a bad thing— I know you, and at this rate, you won't confess to him until the sun burns out.”

“I'm fine in letting my affections go unknown until it dies down,” Loki said, now playing with a cocktail napkin. “It’s just a silly crush, after all, we haven't even officially met.”

“Well, you’ll just have to let nature take its course then, and let fate introduce you.” Verity took a long gulp of her drink and stood up, extending her hand towards Loki. “Come dance with me now?”

“If I must,” he said with a grin and joined his friend to dance.

***

5.

Tony loved coffee.  _ Loved _ . It was a life long addiction that he was never turning away from. The on-campus coffeeshop knew him by sight and the ones surrounding the campus were starting to get to know him as well. It was nice, knowing that at least some people knew of his existence.

This maudlin line of thinking wasn't the norm of course, but it had been months since he had started working here and all he knew about the hot English professor was his name— Loki Laufeyson.

It was maddening.

Rhodey was a help as always in info gathering but apparently, the man kept to himself by and large. Interacted with the janitorial staff more than his department heads and had glowing reviews from his students.

But that was it. That’s all the two of them knew. And it was driving Tony Crazy with a capital ‘C’.

Coffee was in order. Maybe it would help?  _ Hopefully, _ it would help.

He checked his watch to make sure he had enough time to get a cup of coffee before office hours and holy wow did he have a bunch of free time left in the day. 

Grabbing his laptop case was the work of seconds, and then he was shutting off the lights and jogging down the hall, already thinking of the sweet, sweet brew that he was on his way to.

He was out the building and on his merry way to the campus coffee shop when he saw Loki, who seemed to be talking to a student, gesturing towards something in the distance. 

Tony slowed his pace down, coming down from a trot to something like an amble before stopping.

He wasn't going out of his way to follow Loki. Nope. No, he wasn’t.

But there he was, changing course to follow Loki anyway when he and the student set off in the direction that Loki had gestured in.

Tony debated with himself for a moment before deciding that coffee could wait. He was too curious to see where Loki was going right now. Plus this might give him more information on him. See, inner monologue? Not creepy at all.

After taking a more scenic route than he normally would have, they ended up at the campus coffee shop anyway. He waited for a few more customers to get in line between him and Loki before entering the shop for real and by then, Loki and the student were sat down and sipping their drinks.

Tony decided to go with a frozen drink and sat down a few tables away, pulling out his laptop as he did so.

He couldn't hear what Loki and the student were saying but it was clear enough that it was a meeting of some sort when Loki pulled out a bunch of papers and began gesturing towards them. Maybe private tutoring of some sort?

Tony didn’t know and honestly, he didn’t really care what was going on as long as he got to stare at Loki more. He was a simple man with simple desires.

After almost half an hour the student got up, looked like he thanked Loki profusely and walked away. Loki just put away the papers and looked out the window he was sat next to, enjoying the last dregs of his drink.

Now was Tony’s chance. But his chance for what?

He put his laptop away and got up before he could stop himself, took a deep breath, and walked over.

***

+1

“Hi, do you mind if I sit here?” A semi-familiar voice asked.

Loki looked up and drew in a quiet gasp at seeing Professor Stark standing in front of him.

“N-no, go right ahead,” he managed to get out. He moved his mug closer to himself and tucked his legs under his chair.

“Thanks,” Stark said, smiling and setting his laptop bag on the floor beside the free chair. “I’ve seen you around campus a fair bit and figured I should introduce myself. I'm Tony Stark.”

“Nice to meet you, Professor Stark.” Loki didn’t know what to do with himself.

“How do you know I’m a professor?” Stark asked, looking mildly surprised. “And you can just call me Tony, by the way.”

“The staff grapevine is several months ahead of you on letting me know that we work together you know.” He stopped for a moment, then added, “Tony.”

“So far I only know names, not faces,” Tony said. “But it’s nice to know that my reputation precedes me in this case since I was hoping to ask you something.”

Loki did  _ not _ feel his heart race when Tony said that leading phrase. “Sure, what’s up?”

“This might seem sudden, but would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked, then continued. “Just, I’ve seen you around and like your students really seem to like you and you’re low key really hot and—”

“I would be delighted,” Loki interrupted, a radiant smile taking over his face. “Friday? At seven? The local sushi bar?”

Tony bit his lip to smother his grin but it was a lost cause. “That sounds… amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading! leaving comments and kudos will get you passing grades next semester


End file.
